


你好，陌生人

by daxiaojiong



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M, yufang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxiaojiong/pseuds/daxiaojiong





	你好，陌生人

5.  
“上面下面？”黄景瑜把对方圈在自己和酒店房门之间，那人实在太过瘦小，但也可能是他太过大只，完全被笼罩在阴影里，隔绝了窗外的霓虹，只泄漏一点在他眼睛里。

“都行。”那人一只手指勾住黄景瑜的衣领，将他拉向自己，吻了上去。那点霓虹彻底消失在黑暗里。

黄景瑜此前从未有过这种体验，男人的甬道比女人的更加温暖。

两个人跌跌撞撞倒向床上的时候衣服已经都脱了个七七八八，那人半跪在床上用牙齿咬开安全套的时候黄景瑜几乎立刻起了反应。对方给他带上去的时候那里已经涨大到单手都握不住的地步。

“啧，不会早泄吧，勃起的这么快。”

他很快为自己不应有的担忧付出代价。

扩张做的潦草，那种尺寸的性器怎么也不是三根手指的接受程度。尹昉咬着下唇的牙齿很快尝到了血腥味。

“别那么……”他话有些说不出口，很快被撞的支离破碎了。

但还可以，前边被很好的照顾着，连乳头都被细心的含在嘴里，热烫又粘腻，让尹昉忍不住呻吟出声，还没正式进入正题就已经有些食髓知味了。他两条腿不受控制的攀上了男人的窄腰。

黄景瑜在黑暗里感受到对方的动作，轻笑出声。

“笑什么？”尹昉在颠簸中难耐的开口，用手推挤着黄景瑜的头，“别舔了，又不是女人。”

“那有什么，不是很爽吗？”黄景瑜话虽这么说，却还是听话的抬起了头，用舌头去够尹昉的嘴唇。

 

拥抱的自然又贴合，像拼图补全了最后的一角。  
真奇怪，明明是此前未曾相见过的陌生人。

后来又在洗手间的洗手台上又来了一次，后背位。镜子被呵出得热气蒸腾，尹昉盯着模糊不清的另一个自己，手贴上去，像某种神秘的仪式。

阴茎没有被抚慰，身后的人在经历了一次之后变得更加急不可耐。让他知道食髓知味的人不止他一个。但也没关系，没被安抚的阴茎此刻也好好的勃起着，因为冲撞而颠簸，被洗手台的边缘刮蹭着，又爽又疼，已经流出代表欢愉的粘液。

镜面的水汽越来越足，身后人的身影已经更加模糊不清，看不出是人是鬼。他受不了的向后仰去，后脑贴住那人的肩颈，露出自己脆弱的脖子，喉头艰难的吞咽着，也还是有唾液顺着不能闭合的嘴巴流下来。

两个人在情事上都不是多话的人，空荡的洗手间连粗重喘息声都带上了回音。尹昉觉得自己快要溺死在这让人窒息的安静中。

但好在没过多久就结束了，黄景瑜舌头钻进尹昉的耳朵中，发出粘腻潮湿的啧啧水声，模仿性交的样子抽插了几下，没多久就让怀中的人颤抖着射出来，精液溅到了镜子上，水龙头上，哪儿哪儿都是。

舒服到倦怠的感觉席卷了尹昉全身，若不是身后人强有力的手臂搂着他的腰，他怕是要跪倒在洗手间湿冷的瓷砖上了。

真贴心，作为一个419对象来说。尹昉忍不住失笑出声。

身后的黄景瑜不明所以，一只手没法给安全套打结，他试探着松开了一下桎梏着那人的手臂，就不受控制的往下出溜着，早就没了最初的嚣张气焰。他只好就那么把安全套敞着口扔进了垃圾袋里。

洗干净身子自然也费了一番力气，最后黄景瑜睡下的时候已经有蒙蒙的光顺着没拉严实的窗帘缝隙钻了进来。他就着那点亮光点起了根烟，对自己为什么要来这里产生了一点质疑。

缺乏睡眠的深夜让人能产生哲学般的思考体验，但也会让人在入睡后就丢进了大脑深层的不知名角落里。

 

 

6.  
第二天黄景瑜起来，发现尹昉在摆弄背包，从里面掉出一本书，不巧，正是他写的。

“这书好看吗。”他从床上坐起来，被子滑下去，露出精壮的上身。

“不知道。”尹昉停住了收拾的手，说道，“昨天才在机场买的，打折。”

 

他没穿衣服，光着屁股撅在那里收拾东西，胯骨那里还有昨天黄景瑜掐出的红印子。

黄景瑜沉默的看了一会儿，尹昉不是森林里警觉的鹿，没能意识到身后潜藏的危险。

黄景瑜踢开了碍事的被子，走过去随意拿起自己的书翻了翻，扔到一边。

“艾，你这人。”尹昉话没能说全。

是黄景瑜没给他把话说全的机会。他的阴茎直接了当的插入尹昉，那里因为一整晚的欢愉还没有完全闭合，这方便黄景瑜套子都没带的大开大合的操干。尹昉被他弄的站不住，只能扶着圈椅的扶手勉强撑着。

“你等，等一下……”清晨的身体格外敏感，黄景瑜的手像是带着火，摸过的地方都让尹昉觉得像是要烧起来一样。

尝到甜头的野兽怎么能松开到手的猎物。

尹昉无措的低下头，看着自己的阴茎因为对方的手动作而吐出欢愉的黏液。

那真是一只好看的手，用来握画笔或者书本都好。但此刻这手正因为动情而青筋暴起，握着尹昉的下身做着下流事。他闭上眼睛，因为过剩的快感难耐的弓起脊背，就要站不住了。

“操。”汗顺着额头流向下颌，在中间就因为冲撞的动作飞溅出去。尹昉控制不住的呻吟出声，射在了自己包上。高潮来的迅猛，在清晨阳光照射下的房间里他几乎无处躲藏，就要看不清眼前了。

但也无需躲避，无需望见什么。

“你没带套啊？”尹昉嗓音哑的像铅笔磨过带颗粒的粗纸。

黄景瑜最后没来得及拔出来，射在里面。像毛头小子一样。

“嫌弃啊。”黄景瑜手撑在尹昉的旁边，呼吸都没顺匀，食指曲起来挠了挠他的手背，“我没病，你是我第一个419对象，还是个男的。”

“我也是。”半晌，他听到尹昉说。也不知道是在回应哪句话。

 

 

7.  
“你来采风哦？”黄景瑜摆弄着尹昉的相机问道。

包已经彻底报废了，尹昉坐在地毯上背靠着床，正把里面的东西挑捡着拿出来，听到黄景瑜的话音抬眼看了一下他，伸长手臂够回了自己的相机：“采花来的。”

黄景瑜笑的更开心，虎牙完完全全暴露在空气里：“哥给你拍个够啊。”

“我不拍限制级。”尹昉扫过去一眼，那人连内裤都没穿，只盖了薄被的一角在身上，性器安静的蛰伏其中，只露出毛发的一部分，但也能感受到它不一般的尺寸，即使在疲软的时候。

看着看着就有些脸红，尹昉装模作样的拍了几张，就继续整理被精液沾满的包了。

黄景瑜盯着尹昉变红的耳朵，因为阳光的照耀而变得几近透明。他伸出手轻轻的揉了揉，不料手腕上戴的表跟阳光形成反射。

“你干嘛啊？”尹昉被晃的眼前全是黑斑，偏头躲过了他的手，又不解气一样拽过去咬了一口。

“你这玩意儿昨天硌得我疼着呢。”他咬够了之后用手拍了一下黄景瑜。

黄景瑜手指摸索着探进尹昉的嘴巴里，像牙医一样细致的一颗颗检查过去：“你昨天也咬的我疼着呢，兔子。”

尹昉含住他的指头，舌头包裹着吮吸着，发出暧昧的水声。

“你不喜欢吗？”他含着指头，说话含含糊糊的。脑袋向后仰，搭在了床沿边，无辜又色情的盯着黄景瑜。

手指被抽出来，发出啵一声轻响。

“别再玩火了。”黄景瑜把他下巴上的唾液蹭干净，“吃饭去吧，顺便带着你的相机采个风。”

 

 

 

8.  
时间像飞一样过，在你根本意识不到的时候就转瞬即逝了。

黄景瑜是在傍晚转醒的，窗外雨声阵阵，天却通透。火烧一样的云挂在天边，像近在眼前一样。  
尹昉正站在窗边，用酒店赠送的火柴点烟。房间没开灯，烧得很旺的云也吝啬的分出些艳色铺上他的脸，连颤抖的睫毛都被刷成金黄色。场面暧昧又安静，只有一点猩红映着他的侧脸，半晌，有条细线顺着那点猩红袅袅燃起，烟点着了。

他们已经一起厮混了几个日夜，过度的情爱也让人偶尔觉得疲惫，某日深夜黄景瑜想起还要跟编辑确认接下来的工作。

“还活着呢啊？”编辑在收到他信息后表示了些许惊讶，毕竟那人说出发去找灵感后就再无消息了。

“灵感找的怎么样？”编辑接着问。

“灵感在我床上睡觉呢。”黄景瑜确认没什么非他参与不可的工作后就把手机丢在一边，投入了灵感的怀抱。

思绪被拽回此刻，灵感真的给了他灵感，黄景瑜对着尹昉的侧脸开始沉思。这个名字都不知道的陌生人要在无知觉的情况下做他的男主角了。

不怪黄景瑜。  
是这种氛围下，任谁看来都太过浪漫。细密的雨和袅袅的烟，配合眼睛里有故事可说的人。

黄景瑜也经历过这种像时间被按了暂停键的时刻，世界是转动的，但也是静止的。周围的一切都像是缓慢播放的默片，片子太老了，颜色都褪的温柔。但没有一次让他觉得像这样，自己也是电影中的一部分，原来他自己也活在温柔的默片中。

是雷声撕裂这宁静。

“醒了？”尹昉听见被子发出窸窸窣窣的声音，才推开了一点窗户。

风裹挟着海的咸腥味吹散了屋内暧昧的气息。

黄景瑜半跪着挪到床尾：“也给我一根。”

尹昉从窗边挪开，拿着烟盒走过去。轻轻一架，一根烟被送到了黄景瑜嘴边。火柴被落在远处的桌子边，黄景瑜捉住了尹昉的手，按着他的脖子把他拉向自己，烟头相抵，呼吸缠绕，他吸了几口等着火点燃，过程中一直盯着尹昉的脸。

眉骨突出，眼窝极深，鼻梁又高耸，这人生的好看，每个部位都带着鲜明的特色。在烟雾的蒸腾下带着点扭曲的鲜活。

“你看什么？”尹昉问道。烟顺着一起涌出，他的眉目在这么近的距离里也变得模糊不清了。

“看你好看。”黄景瑜收回了桎梏住他的手，重新摊回床上。

天已经完全黑了，近海的地方没有灯光，只有远处灯塔带着点亮，勉强能看清楚房间内的景象。

尹昉踩亮了角落的地灯，暖黄色的光洒在他蜜色的脊背上，黄景瑜才注意到这人只穿了一条内裤。但没关系，光顺着脊背给他披上了阴影做外衣。

黄景瑜想到之前陪朋友去挑模特，一群人挤在一个小房间里，各个都是八块腹肌的完美身材。

美则美已，毫无生气。  
他当时心里就只有这么一个想法。像那些有名的雕像，大卫或者阿波罗，眼神是空洞的，身体是僵硬的，你看着他不用摸就知道是冰冷的。

尹昉的身体跟那些完全不同，也可能是灯光问题，或者黄景瑜那些小心思作祟。他在屋里走来走去打开灯，黄景瑜眼神跟着他一起走，盯了一会儿他的大腿肌肉，想起那里因为大张和他自己的手的抚摸变得颤抖紧绷的样子。

“你之前说你是干什么的来着？”黄景瑜假装漫不经心的提起，整个人横躺在床上，脑袋垂在床沿边，屋子在他眼里是颠倒的。  
颠倒的尹昉走到他面前，跟他对视了几秒钟：“我没跟你说过。”

尹昉又从他眼前消失，过了一会儿，床陷下去一块儿。

“说说呗。”黄景瑜翻了个身，他的头再垂下去就要充血了。只能半躺着，胳膊肘立在床上，用手撑着头看着尹昉。

“我在B市工作，我是……”黄景瑜没能继续说下去，其实他也有点摇摆不定，是给尹昉在自己过气的打折书上签个名还是编个完全不相干的任何其他工作。

尹昉没给他继续说下去的机会，他俯身压在了黄景瑜身上，遮住了他眼前大部分光亮。

再高级的酒店都是这样吝啬，灯光永远是发暗的黄。他盯着窗外黑暗里的某一点光，不知该看向何处。

尹昉正含着他那处卖力的做着口活。

这太荒诞了。

面前是他连名字都不知道的陌生人，但两个人已经连最私密的地方都看过，最亲密的动作都做过。

“我还不知道你的名字。”黄景瑜揪着尹昉的头发把他拉起来，动作算不上轻柔的将他按在被子里，自己压上去，“你这儿有个痣。”

与粗鲁动作相反的是饱含深情的吻，黄景瑜的嘴唇贴上尹昉脖颈的痣，烫的尹昉哆嗦了一下。

“这儿也有。”他嘴唇往下游移，贴上尹昉的脊背，尾椎，更加往下。

尹昉半张脸埋在枕头里，嘴巴发出难耐的呻吟，混合在阵阵雨声里，让人轻易咽下想说的真心话。

夜还很长。


End file.
